The Duchess of the Loch: The Olivia Years
by Olivegreeneyes
Summary: Prequel to the Duchess of the Loch. The story of Olivia Nojes. The daughter of Davy Jones. Follows her through her early years before At World's End. Establishing friendships with JackBarbossa and others along the way. POST-PONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICEsorry
1. The Lovers

**_Here is my prequel to the Duchess of the Loch. I'll try to make it so that you don't need to read the Duchess first to understand this story. Enjoy Olivia 'Nojes' Jones early years for right now._**

* * *

He had just left. He had just left to do the job she had assigned to him. He was gone beyond this earth and into the next. It was what she wanted. But yet she could not stop feeling the painful emotional stab of guilt. For it would be the last time she would ever see him. He didn't know that. She promised him her love. A love that she could not give. Not to anyone. It was not her nature. Even though he was her perfect match. She wished she could tell him. To warn him of the heartbreak to come.

In the meantime. She felt closer to him than ever. For the seed received from him during their restless night was now growing in her abdomen. She clutched it. As if she could feel the child already, despite it being to early during the pregnancy. She knew it. But could not wait to hear her child's cry out of her womb. She would never see her lover again. For the betrayal she would do to him was unbearable even to her. She could not imagine the pain he would feel. But at least she had a part of him with her.

She also knew of the betrayal to her superiors. They would never forgive her making love to a mere mortal _and_ have child. She did not care. This is what she wanted. Even though she knew it must be kept a secret.

-------------

_**1 year later...**_

The inhabitants of the island that settled on the banks of the Pantano river shifted uncomfortably as they watched a shadow loom over the sky. It was too fast for any of the island inhabitants to get a glimpse of what it was. But they knew it was best to of not seen it. The less they knew of it the better.

The shadow flew down from the gray clouds that poured rain down. The shadow's sandaled feet slamming on the porch of the Goddess's secret hideaway. Hermes. The messenger of the God's. His handsome face that was shadowed his brown wavy hair and tan skin that greeted many travelers with joy and warmth held a more contorted and angered look. His golden sandaled feet stepped forward into the hut as he heard the sounds of a baby inside. The notion angered him more. He was Calypso's friend. But the act she had committed made him push the fact away as she flew open the door. Calypso shocked expression caught his eye as he clenched his fists into tight balls.

"What have you done!" he hollered.

"Hermes. How di' ye," Calypso said, but was cut off by Hermes.

"I said what have you done!" he screamed again.

"Keep ye voice down," Calypso pleaded to him.

"You bore a mortal!" Hermes said pointing to the small babe wrapped in a blanket now alseep in the crib.

"Please Hermes," Calypso pleaded to him. "Don't tell."

"Calypso, I have to tell! It is the law!" Hermes said trying to not look Calypso in the eyes. For the look was too heartbreaking for him to continue with his duty.

"No ye don't Hermes, please. Help me," Calypso pleaded with him. Hermes sighed as he looked at the baby asleep in the blanket in the handmade crib, probally made by one of the islanders. He looked back into Calypso's brown eyes that were now tearing. He was her friend and fellow God. _What was he supposed to do?_

"I know a woman," he said quietly. "She will take care of the baby until you can talk to the others and _agree _to you keeping the child. But it is unlikly and you know it."

Calypso's heart sailed with joy as she hugged the messenger.

"Thank ye Hermes," Calypso cried. He patted her back as he looked back at the crib intentionally.

"I'll ...," Hermes said, fishing for the name of the child. Calypso smiled as she understood her fellow Gods' stalling question.

"Olivia," Calypso answered.

"Hmm... mmmm Olivia," Hermes said as he motioned to the baby. Calypso frowned as she stepped forward and picked the baby from its crib, being careful not to wake it. She had just brought Olivia into this world. And now she was being taken away from her._ It will only be for awhile._ Calypso reminded herself. She placed the baby in Hermes's arms as he smiled at the baby. Noting its white skin.

"Looks nothing like you," Hermes joked as he cradled the baby.

Calypso managed a small laugh as her friend was right. She wanted the baby to look like her lover. Which made her happy that her wish had come true.

She watched as Hermes took off. Leaving Calypso to cry alone in her hut.

------------

_**Nine years later...**_

Standing alone on the shores of the island that he was told to come back to in ten years. Anger boiled over him as he clenched his fists. The veins on his body threating to burst. His heart beating at his very chest at a fast pace. Both out of anger and sadness. He cried. He never cried. He never showed any weakness whatsoever. He did not care now. She had broken his heart. She had betrayed him! She had lied to him! She promised the world to him! He felt foolish. He felt robbed. He felt heartbroken beyond understatement. As he gazed at the orange and red sun sinking over the horizon, his blue eyes flamed as he would have his revenge on her.

He knew how to do it. The Goddess had been foolish to let her secret go. Yes. He would have his revenge. Although he was free from the job ferrying souls on the Flying Dutchman, for he was faithful these ten years. He smiled viciously as it would be his now that she would have no authority over it once she was imprisoned in her bodily prison. He needed to assemble the others. He had work to do.

* * *

_**Review please.**_


	2. The Price for Bread

**_I am going to go back three years. To when Olivia is six years old. Just so that you guys aren't confused. _**

* * *

**_Three Years Prior..._**

As those of more importance tossed back their sheets as they prepared for bed, the moonlight shone on the glassy gray surface of Loch Ness. The light in the windows flickered and finally disappeared as the men and women of _Ballianas_ turned in for the night as they basked in the glorious situation they had achieved in this small Scottish town.

But for the 'Street Rats' of the town, or what the small town called the begging gang of children that lingered in town, it was the prime time. The children, all varying in ages from four to fifteen years of age raced through the summer night chill that still bit through the cotton rags they wore. Their feet pounding and slushing through the muddy roads. They stopped as they reached the small town bakery. The oldest of the group peered in the window, moving his mud and dirt crusted hair out of dirty face. His grayish blue eyes shifting among the shelves of baked breads. It made his mouth water. He turned to his 'ticks' as he called them. All rats had ticks and these were his most faithful.

"Did you bring the spare with you Keene" he said gruffly as he turned to the thirteen year old boy.

"Yeah, I got your majesty," Keene sneered at his rude leader, Togmiet, as he handed the spare key to the bakery that he stole from the baker today. _And it wasn't easy either._ He thought to himself.

Togmiet snatched the the key from Keene as he smirked at the heavy metal in his hands. _Finally, I get to eat._ Togmiet thought to himself. He turned to the other eager Ticks that waited his command. He smirked at the more than egar little red head in the back.

"Olivia and Rumble will stand guard," Togmiet said to Keene and to the other adolescent that accompanied them, Peary who nodded his head at his leader. Olivia and her good friend Rumble, a small dirty blonde haired boy (only because of the grime and dirt in his hair) smiled at the older kid before him that he came to respect. His brown eyes twinkling with excitement to be able to involved in a 'mission', as it was called.

Rumble and Olivia watched as the three older teenagers place the key in the door, turn it and smirk as they entered the bakery. Olivia and Rumble exchanging smiles and giggles. They were glad that they finally going to be able to eat for at least once a day now, until the supply ran out that is.

"Olivia, " Rumble whispered to his friend. Olivia turned to Rumble, big blue eyes curious to what her friend had to ask, still following Togmiet's orders and watching for others.

"What do you think the New World is like?" Rumble asked.

Olivia replied the same way that she did every time that he asked her that question. Shrug her shoulders. She did not. She wished that she could tell her younger friend, but she had never been there. How could she possibly know what it was like.

"I want to go to the New World," Rumble said as he stared at her, almost like he was daydreaming.

"Bread first," Olivia replied. Rumble sighed as he as he looked around the small town. Nothing to be seen, no one around.

Olivia peered in the window as she watched Togmiet, Peary, and Keene stuff bread and other food that they could get their hands on in the bakery, into the sacks that they had brought along.

Rumble tapped on Olivia's shoulder as she continued to peer into the bakery. She turned to see what Rumble was interested in. She saw the two men running at full speed toward them and the shop. Olivia instantly grabbed Rumble's hand as she dragged him in to the bakery. The first rule of being a Street Rat: _Run, as fast as you can. _Everyone knew the rule well. They had too, if they were to remain alive.

Togmiet, Keene and Peary looked up from their work as they frowned. Togmiet was about to say something along the lines of why they were not guarding, but he saw the men as his eyes grew wide and he dropped the bag.

"Block the door!" Togmiet called to the others.They immediately listened as they ran and brought down the large wooden shelf down forcefully in front of the door, blocking the entrance. The two men banged on the doors as they tried to get in. Togmiet grabbed the bag of food as he lead the others to the back door. Flying it open they ran into the night. Togmiet leading them, Peary, Keene, Olivia and Rumble behind. Olivia looked over her shoulder as she saw the two men turn the corner and started to chase after them. Togmiet saw it too as he heard the shouts. He smirked at them as he waved the bag of bread while running toward the mountain and woods, signaling a 'many thanks for the bread'. The two men however were starting to gain on them, now more determined thanks to Togmiet's gesture.

"Split up!" He called to the ticks as they headed toward the woods. They immediately did so. Togmiet taking one route, Peary and Keene taking the left trail, and Olivia and Rumble taking the the right trail.

"Find those little thieves!" Olivia heard one of the men shout as she dragged Rumble through the trees as fast as her small legs could carry her. The fear only making her run even faster as she could hear the sound of twigs and brush breaking. Someone was coming for them! Rumble tripped as he brought Olivia down with him. She squeaked as she tried to pull him up with all the strength she could muster. He was tired, it had been days since he had eaten, and the running only made him have less energy to spare.

"Rumble! Rumble!" Olivia cried falling to her knees, shaking the rags that made up his shirt. He was wheezing as he breathed. Even a small child could sense that it was not a good thing.

"Get up!" Olivia shrieked as she pulled against his shirt. Rumble layed grasping for air. She continued to shake him with her small fists. Tears staining her eyes as she continued. Her screamed was muffled when she felt a hand clasp her mouth and pull her back, she turned to see Togmiet and stopped struggling. He glanced over at Rumble and let a small sad smile. Rumble had never been strong, Togmiet always knew that he would never of made it. He hoped that the small boy would. But after two years, after seeing him wheez and clutch his chest after running for only a few minutes, Togmiet knew that Rumble's time had come. He hoped that this would be just a easy mission. Togmiet felt a stab of guilt as he knew that he was wrong.

"Come on Olivia," Togmiet said as he grasped her hand forcefully. Olivia jerked back and fought as Togmiet dragged her along. Shouting and sobbing as he dragged her farther and farther away from Rumble.

"No! Rumble!" Olivia cried as she struggled to run back to him. Togmiet heard the shouts from the two men as he knew that they had followed him. Togmiet pulled Olivia to his side as he grasped her shoulders harshly.

"You can't help him!" he screamed at her. She hung her head as he let tears fall from her eyes.

"Come on Olivia," Togmiet said a little kinder as he dragged her along. She felt her heart drop to her stomach as she watched Rumble outline disappear in the darkness as Togmiet dragged her along.

* * *

The Two men reached the spot. The Baker and his Aprentince caught there breath as they stared down hatefully at the weak boy before them. 

"Damn!" the Baker said as he kicked a pile of earth in anger. The Aprentince looked at the pathetic small boy before him.

"What shall we do with this one?" The apprentice asked as the boy looked fearfully up at them. Wheezing and growing unhealthily pale.The Baker turned his wicked gaze to the Street Rat. He walked over and brought himself to his knees.

"Where are your little friends? They stole from me. All I want is the bread back," The Baker soothed, trying to see if the boy was gullible or not.

Rumble swallowed as the pain in his chest doubled. His breathing was shallow. Olivia had pushed him to run hard, too hard for what his small body could take. The Baker saw the dwindling life that was in him as he frowned angrily. _The boy would be of no help._

"Lets go," The Baker scowled. "We have orders to re-bake."

"But what about him?" The Apprentince said motioning his head toward Rumble.

"He's a Street Rat. A thief. Who cares if he lives. It won't get me bread back," The Baker said as he turned his back to his apprentice and heading g back to town. The apprentice smiling weakly at the boy and following his teacher. Leaving more fertilizer for the Earth to use.

* * *

**_Reviews are always welcome. Just as long as its not a flame._**


	3. The Volunteer

**_

* * *

Olivia: _****_Age 7_**

**_One Year Later..._**

The sun was just rising for another day. Another long day. The Atlantic Ocean. It's waters holding wonderous discoveries still untouched by man. Welcoming and disloyal to the many that sail upon her. For now, she is welcoming to one vassal, it's crew just as deceitful as her. Pirates. Thieves and beggars. _The Deceptive Soul,_ she is called. Her captain, bloodthirsty and unforgiving; or as the rumors are said about him. Playing with his knife in his cabin. Marking one of the many stolen furniture that he acquired from an English vassal, bound for it's colony. They didn't make it far.

Captain Macarius smirked as he carved his name into the wood. He turned to his nephew who gazed out of the porthole in his cabin.

"So," Macarius stared. "How long has_ really_ been?"

Togmiet turned from the window to face his uncle. "Not long enough, Captain." he replied. Macarius let out a howl of laughter that sounded like waves on a crashing shore.

"Isaac," Marcarius said speaking Togmiet's first name. "How did you ever learn to become so bitter towards me?"

"Call it family trait," Togmiet sneered. Macarius eyes narrowed into a glare for a moment before he removed it from his face.

"You are on my ship now," Macarius said getting to the point. "You and your friends are at my mercy. If it wasn't for me and my generosity. You and your followers would have been hanged by now. How you manged to stay alive after all these years is a shock to me. But it is none of my business. Nephew or not. You work or we throw you overboard. Thats the law you must follow."

Togmiet nodded his head slightly, still staring at his uncle through narrowed eyes.

"Understood Captain," Togmiet said heading to the door, he was about to reach it before the air cut through with his uncle's voice again.

"Oh, one more thing Isaac," he said. "I want one of your friends, I don't care which one. But I want a cabin attendant. Understood?"

"_Why_ do you want one?" Togmiet asked turning slightly to his uncle in the chair. "Why is it of importance?"

"Don't ask me questions boy! Just do what I ask you to do!" he bellowed.

Togmiet nodded his head as he went on the deck. Taking in the salty cold air. Receiving a few frowns from the crew he proceeded his descent to below deck.

* * *

"I should have been the one to lead," Keene said as he paced the floor. The members of the 'Street Rats' watching him as he rants. "We wouldn't have to flee like whipped dogs if _I_ was leader." 

"Keene would you just be quiet for once?" Artemis, a black haired fourteen year old spat.

"I don't have to," Keene smirked at Artemis.

"If it wasn't for Togmiet and his leadership," Steller began. "Then we would all be as dead as Kirk, James and Rumble."

"It was by _his_ leadership that they died," Keene pointed out. "and that we will soon die as well!"

"Then why don't you just throw yourself over the side of the ship now Keene, if you think that I am not doing a good enough job as your leader?" A familiar voice cut through the air. Keene stiffened as he turned to see his superior standing before him. He felt words choke in his throat, unable to respond with a rebuttal.

"Ignore Keene, Togmiet," the voice of reason which belonged to Peary spoke. "He is just hungry and tired is all."

"For now I shall," Togmiet mearly said with the wave of his hand.

"So what did the captain say to you?" Cerveza asked. The rest of the group listening in for their leader's response.

"What any pirate would say," Togmiet said giving a weak smile. "Work, or be thrown to the sharks."

They all sighed. This was not going to be a simple ride to the New World as many of them had wished it to be. And were prommised that it would be. They would all figured that they would have to chip in eventually. Just not in the back breaking labor that they expected. But, they all should be used to hard wok by now. They had to work hard to get their food, clothing, water and other commodities needed to survive.

"There is one more thing," Togmiet said, catching their attention.

Orion, Keene, Cerveza, Peary, Olivia, Stellar and Artemis waited anxiously for him to say what was on his mind.

"One of you must be his cabin attendant," Togmiet sighed. He saw the frowns on their faces. "I know, I don't like it either."

"Why do we have to be?" Cerveza asked running a hand down his face.

"Yes, I don't understand either," Olivia said blinking. Togmiet ran his hand over her head, as if trying to reassure her.

"I don't want to be excused of this ship earlier than we want to be," Togmiet said, keeping his had on the red headed girl. "So, do I have a volunteer?"

Togmiet watched as they shifted uncomfortably. Refusing to make eye contact with them. It was clear that they were not going to volunteer _willingly._

He felt someone tug on his pant legs, looked down to meet the blue eyes of Olivia. "Umm...I guess I can do it?" she asked nervously.

Togmiet grinned at the seven year old. For her being the only one ever willing to take a new risk. Something that he didn't see in very many small children. Especially a small girl. Uncomfortable about subjecting one of his favorite followers to his bastard uncle, he sighed and nodded his head. She confused him when she smiled at him. He patted her head like a small puppy as he grinned back.

She ran upstairs leaving the others down below. Togmeit glared in disappointment at his older followers who stared strangely at him. They didn't know what to comprehend from their leader's nasty glare. Or why he was giving it.

"I expect to see more bravado from everyone on this voyage," he spat. "And not just from a seven year old girl."

* * *

"Come in!" The voice bellowed from inside the Captain's Quarters. Olivia jumped slightly from the sheer volume of it, even muffled by the large, thick wooden door. 

She turned the knob gently and slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. Entering she closed the door quietly behind her. She gasped as he saw the cold gray and green eyes of the captain staring right at her. Studying her. Sizing her up, so to speak. He was like nobody she had seen before. His eyes narrowed at her from the his black hair, streaked with highlights of gray. His Caucasian face darkened by hours in the sun. His right eye had a long scar down the eyebrow, curving jaggedly to the middle of his cheek. He drummed his weathered fingers on the table as he waited for the girl to respond or react. He chuckled as he noted her fear. Staring at him wide-eyed as he stood and made his way to her.

He knelt down in front of her as she began to breathe quickly. Intimidating her with his eyes as he stared at her directly into her own bright blue ones. Placing his index finer under her chin, he smirked as he felt her quiver.

"What's your name girl?" he asked. Olivia opened her mouth, but no sound came out as she tried to form words. Grabbing her face with his index finger and thumb tightly, she yelped quietly as his fingers dug into her skin.

"I asked you a question, answer me," he said in a low growl.

"O-Olivia sir," she stammered. He didn't release her to her disappointment, instead he smirked again.

"So, Isaac assigned you to be my cabin girl did he?" Macarius asked rhetorically.

"No, I volunteered," Olivia blurt out fearfully. Macarius cocked his head to the side in confusion. _Volunteered? My nephew must be getting softer than I expected._

"Volunteered?" Macarius asked. He finally released her face. He smirked once again as he rose and watched her rub her face. "Well, don't think that you volunteered that I will go easy on you girl. You still have to pull your share and be my obedient cabin girl. Understand me little wench?"

She nodded quickly. He chuckled.

* * *

And Olivia did pull her share. She was becoming more and more exhausted by it. The captain barely let her sleep. He was always seemed to be awake. And if he was awake, she was required to be awake as well. _A small price for volunteering_ he sneered constantly at her when she asked. She did as she was told. Cleaned the cabin, retrieve his daily meals from the galley, and what ever services the captain required. 

Her friends also worked hard too. During her trips to the galley, she saw their tired faces. Working on a pirate ship was a new experience for them. She could understand that they were not prepared for such a task. Neither was she when she volunteered to be the cabin girl to Captain Macarius.

Standing at the railing she sighed as she saw Peary scrubbing the deck. Glaring at her. She didn't understand why he did. Or why the others did. They had been nothing but bitter toward her since she did volunteer for the cabin job. Togmiet seemed to be the only one that hadn't changed. She asked and he chuckeled and said 'That they were jealous of her getting the easy job'. Olivia didn't understand what they meant. Her job was as hard as their's she thought. Doubts and questions clouded her mind as the months wore on and on.

"LAND HO!" a voice from the crows nest called. Heads snapped up as the crew looked in all directions. Olivia saw the captain burst through the door. She looked away and out at sea. And there it was on the horizon. The small bump of land that stood out. Land, how Olivia missed it so.

* * *

**_I apologize for the short chapter and the long waited update. Unfortunately this is all I can get out at the moment. So reviews are always nice. :)_**


End file.
